


We Primary Three

by FreakoftheWood



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, PlanetPeebles, Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated <3





	We Primary Three

Amy was sunshine. She was warmth, happiness, the light at the end of the tunnel. Joy in the midst of despair, the smell of fresh air after a storm, refreshment from a good night’s sleep. Amy was an optimist through times of need; She honored every promise, was loyal until the end, and brought a sense of clarity to wherever she went. Amy was yellow.

 

Mark was vigor. He was strength, passion, the leader of the group. Love in the midst of hatred. Romance and joy swirling together to create courage and lust. Mark was determined, driven by willpower and desire. Mark was radiant and impulsive yet sensitive and lustful. Mark was there to help you up. He was there to help you fight back when the world knocked you down. Mark was red.

 

Ethan was calm. He was open space, freedom, imagination. Sensitivity and trust blooming with sincerity and wisdom. Ethan was true blue; intelligent, significant, and gentle. Ethan was the sky: vast and magnificent, home to many complexities. Ethan was the sea: deep, mysterious, unexplored, and home to many intriguing secrets. Ethan was the feeling of peace after panic, a deep breath of air, falling into bed after a long day. Ethan was soft, careful, and loving. Ethan was blue.

 

When these three came together they were inseparable. They turned others green with envy, they were the oranges in the sky at sundown, they were the richness of purple. When these three came together, nothing could stop them. They created everything as far as their eyes could see, never stopping or slowing down.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
